The Letter Box
by Myzchief
Summary: Life has been something of a roller coaster ride for two certain people, one that will only get worse before it can get better. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this story starts somewhere around the end of the series. There will be some parts that go along with what has already happened, but as we are only up to the start of season 5 in England, I hope I get things in the right order. If I don't, please accept my apologies in advance.

I don't own anything, all that respect goes to the makers of this great show.

Luke knew that the moment he agreed to fulfil the promise, he would someday have to do the one thing he never wanted to. He would have to break one of the hearts he had vowed never to break.

As he picked up the phone and dialed the number his heart stopped. The sound of her voice answering brought his breath back sharply, and he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Rory, its Luke...can you...I need...just come to the diner...please?" Were the only word he could manage to muster before he replaced the handset back into the cradle.

What seemed like hours later, the bells over the door jingled announcing the arrival of what would be one of the worst moments of his life to date.

"Luke, what's going on, what's happened, is my Mom ok?" Panted Rory, as she collapsed onto one of the bar stools.

"She's fine, it's not about her, it's about..."

"What Luke, what's wrong?" Rory interrupted. It was at that moment that Rory finally realized something. The diner was empty, completely empty except for them. This was not normal, it should be full of hungry customers, barking orders and demanding more coffee.

As Luke rounded the counter, Rory finally got the gist of what he was trying to say.

"Jess...has something happened to Jess?"

"Rory, I need you listen to me, and not interrupt" Luke said, as he took her hands in his.

"Do you remember a few months ago, when I had to go to see Liz and TJ? Well somebody else was there too, and that somebody asked me, no, made me promise something to them. "Luke took a deep breath and tried to continue, but nothing could stop the tears that were threatening to flow, and they finally broke the dam and flowed freely down his face.

"He made me promise to hold onto something, something that either one day he would deliver, or one day I would have to pass on. I didn't want to, I couldn't do that to you again but something in his voice that day made me promise. I can't describe what, but at that moment I knew he had changed, and so much for the better" Luke dropped one of his hands and brushed away the tears from his face.

"So here I am, making good on that promise and passing on something to you. Something that I know he really wanted to give you himself. He asked me to give you this and ask you to go to the place, the place that means to most to him here, and read what is in the box."

As he placed the box into her hands, the situation finally became too much for Rory and she too felt the hot sting of tears on her cheeks.

"Luke, tell me what has happened, please"

"I can't, it's not how he wanted this to happen. Please, just follow the rules he set out to me, I have to do this for him, I promised. Everything you need to do is in the box, once you open it you will see. Now I have to be somewhere, but I will promise you one thing. As soon as you are finished, I will tell you everything. Now go"

From the look in his eyes, Rory knew she had to grant Luke his wish. For all the things he had done for her in her short life, he had never asked her to do anything that wasn't important. So she hopped down from the bar stool, and made her way to the one place that she hadn't been for a very long time.

Sorry to leave it like that, but hopefully you will want me to continue. If you do, any reviews will be gratefully received.


	2. Letter 1

Ok, here you go.

Once again, I don't own anything even though I wish I did.

Rory placed the box down on the bridge and sat down bedside it. Her fingers played with the latch but she could not make them open it.

As she swung her legs above the water, she knew that whatever was inside would change her life forever. But was she ready for that? Was she ready to have Jess, or whatever he had to say back in her life?

Scolding herself, she reached down, flicked open the latch and lifted the lid.

The box was full of envelopes, each with a number on it, and then one with her name, one with Luke's and surprisingly one with Lorelai's.

Rory picked up the first one and turned it over. She took a deep breath and ran her finger under the flap.

She pulled out the letter and at the sight of familiar handwriting, the tears started again.

_R_

_I can't bring myself to write your name, it makes me think too much about you, about your face and I'm having a really bad time not thinking about you right now._

_I'm writing this, sitting on a bus on the way to see my Dad. I didn't say but he came to see me in the diner the other day, and when I found out that I wouldn't be graduation, well I just couldn't face you so I did what I always do when things get tough._

_I RAN... and yes, before you say it, it does deserve capitals._

_I ran because I couldn't see you once again disappointed with me. I knew how much t meant to you, to go to both the Chilton and Stars Hollow proms, but I was selfish and didn't go to school enough to graduate. Even after all the warnings I got, and all the reminders from both you and Luke._

_And even after you tutored me too!!_

_I just thought that I knew best, but I guess it goes to show that I don't._

_I really wanted to tell you that I was going, but I thought you would try to stop me and I just couldn't bring myself to let you in. To be that close to me, so that I would think twice about running._

_So I have one thing to say right now, and that is that I am sorry._

_Sorry for not talking to you about failing school._

_Sorry for not telling you my Dad showed up._

_Sorry for being such a jerk to you._

_And sorry for not being what you deserve._

_Jess_

Putting the letter back into its envelope, Rory ran her hand across her face and wiped the tears away.

As she replaced the letter, she knew she would not be moving until every last one had been read, even if that meant she was here all night, and without coffee too!


End file.
